The present disclosure relates to an insulating film, a printed circuit board using the insulating film, and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
A demand for miniaturization of materials applied to boards is also increasing because of lightweight, thin, short, and small electronic devices. As specifications of electronic devices such as high functionality, high speed, etc. become higher, importance of boards capable of performing further stable and efficient signal transmission is also increasing. For stable and efficient signal transmission of boards, importance of a function of shielding noise due to a high frequency is further increasing. A process of additionally forming a ground layer is performed so as to shield noise for providing a stable signal transmission of a board and low impedance.